


appetite suppressant

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Guro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo’s hungry for something he’s not supposed to eat.





	appetite suppressant

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (guro).

It’s a hunger unlike any other, surging through his veins like heroin whenever he looks at him. Almost subhuman, in a way, is the one-sided attraction between them. The mere scent calling to him, making him feel like a predator, imagining what his prey would feel like inside in more than one way.

“Something you want from me, Ryo-chan?” Ohkura interrupts his inner monologue, standing entirely too close and looking entirely too tempting.

Ryo just nods, not trusting his voice. Ohkura’s scent is overwhelming, heightening all of his nerves and dilating his eyes. He barely sees Ohkura’s knowing smirk, though he notices Ohkura’s entire being come closer, his next words spoken right into Ryo’s ear.

“Come to my room tonight,” he whispers, “and I’ll let you have whatever you want.”

The thought of finally tasting what he’s so desired has Ryo distracted for the rest of the day, priding himself on not drooling each time he looks at Ohkura. The taller man looks even more enticing drenched in sweat, and Ryo’s disappointed to find him freshly showered when he arrives at his hotel room later that evening.

“Why the long face, Ryo-chan? We’ve got the entire evening to get messy, you know.” Ohkura smirks down at him, as if he has any idea of what Ryo’s been thinking about.

Ohkura turns and walks to his bed, falling backward onto it and lolling his head to look at Ryo. “What are you waiting for?”

Ryo doesn’t respond; he simply stalks across the room and flings his shirt off at the side of the bed. He climbs up onto it and then straddles Ohkura, ripping his thin shirt off as well. Ohkura doesn’t seem to mind, and meets Ryo’s stare evenly.

So willing, so delectable; Ryo takes a second to appreciate the sight before his eyes before digging in–so to speak. Ohkura had put on a few since the summer, but only someone who was permitted to see him like this would notice.

Ryo likes it, along with the way Ohkura’s chest heaves with life beneath him and those eyes that seem to penetrate deeper into Ryo than anyone has before.

“I like the way you look at me,” Ohkura says, his voice barely a whisper but seems like a scream in the silence of Ohkura’s empty apartment. “It’s so filthy and creepy and _psychotic_ , like you want to do unspeakable things to me.”

“Maybe I do,” Ryo whispers, surprising himself with the promise in his own voice, which is reflected in Ohkura’s darkening eyes. “Would you let me?”

“Yes,” Ohkura answers immediately, looking excited at the prospect of something kinky, “What did you have in mind? It’s winter, so there shouldn’t be any shirtless photoshoots for a couple months.”

Bless his heart, Ryo thinks fondly as he trails fingers lightly down Ohkura’s sides, watching him squirm from the touch. Ryo reaches a particularly fleshy spot just above his hips and pinches it roughly, watching Ohkura wince.

“What I want to do to you will hurt more than this,” he warns, giving Ohkura one last chance to back out.

“I hope so,” is Ohkura’s response, reaching down to palm himself through his sweatpants.

Ryo licks his lips and then bats Ohkura’s hand out of the way. He isn’t gentle as he yanks Ohkura’s sweats down and out of his way. Ohkura likes it; his eyes fall shut and he moans as he’s forcibly disrobed.

Ryo hopes he likes everything else he has in mind.

Once Ohkura is naked beneath him, Ryo leans forward, biting at his lips more than kissing. He doesn’t stay there long because Ohkura is turning his head and baring his neck, and Ryo knows an invitation when he sees one. He sinks his teeth into the soft flesh and he can feel Ohkura’s pulse pounding against his tongue.

The noise Ohkura makes is beautiful, and the hand that lifts to sift through Ryo’s hair is shaky. Ryo feels Ohkura shudder beneath him and wonders if this is what it feels like to turn someone, if he were a vampire and Ohkura his meal, though if he remembers correctly vampires stop at drinking blood.

Ryo pulls away to examine his work, appreciating the small puncture marks that indent Ohkura’s skin just enough to not break through. A glance toward Ohkura’s face shows his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted and his breath staggered, his neck stretched as far as it will go in an obvious plea to continue.

“Why did you stop?” Ohkura asks, sounding a bit whiny about it.

“I don’t want your blood,” Ryo tells him, expecting Ohkura’s eyelids to flutter open at that admission, though his eyes are more curious than scared.

Ryo’s hands tighten on Ohkura’s sides and Ohkura seems to put two and two together, squirming from the pain. “Go on, then,” Ohkura tells him, the hand in Ryo’s hair urging him downward. “Take whatever you want from me.”

Ryo wonders if Ohkura has any real idea of what it is he wants. He’s not sure himself, but he forces those thoughts away in favor of leaning forward once again, this time biting his way down Ohkura’s chest.

Ohkura moans as Ryo’s teeth and tongue pause to nip and lick at his nipples; Ryo can almost taste the sound. He doesn’t stay there long because Ohkura’s cock is digging into him.

Ryo makes his way lower, but avoids where Ohkura wants him most. Instead, he goes for the fleshy part of his thighs, unable to resist biting down hard. The shocked groan Ohkura lets slip is almost as delicious as the skin caught between his teeth. He pulls away to admire the angry red impression he left, and then adds a matching mark to Ohkura’s other leg.

“Does that hurt?” Ryo asks quietly, running his fingers over the marks.

“Yeah,” Ohkura replies, and Ryo glances up to find his eyes hooded and dark. “I like it.”

Arousal surges through Ryo and he scratches his nails up Ohkura’s thighs, leaving angry red streaks in his wake. Ohkura’s even more gorgeous marked up like this, aimless patterns scrawled across his skin as the muscles tremble under Ryo’s touch. The flesh of Ohkura’s sides taunts him and Ryo leans down to graze it lightly with his teeth, teasing himself as he feels the veins pumping beneath. _Soon_ , he promises himself.

He starts tame, crawling back up Ohkura’s body to kiss him roughly, sucking his tongue like he was sucking something else and Ohkura’s whimpers sound enticing. Now he claws at Ohkura’s chest, digging a little deeper like an animal in the wild and Ohkura jerks and shudders as a few of the cuts spill small drops of blood.

He’s just as rough with Ohkura’s cock, squeezing and twisting so fast that Ohkura can’t get his moan out before the next one takes over. Ohkura cries out into his mouth and tosses his head back, leaving Ryo’s mouth free to nip at Ohkura’s throat and chest, all the way down to his stomach where he resists the urge to gnaw and instead sucks Ohkura’s tip into his mouth.

Ryo only lingers there for a few moments, drawing a disappointed groan from Ohkura. He bites his way back up to Ohkura’s neck, one hand lightly stroking him, and whispers into his ear.

“You look good enough to eat, you know. Have you ever had the urge to get just a bite, a taste, of something that looks delicious?”

Ohkura nods, eyes still hooded. Ryo continues. “I wanna do that. I just want to see what it’s like, you know?”

It’s fascinating how Ohkura stays hard during Ryo’s monologue; his cheeks are flushed and lips parted, tongue flicking out to wet them. Ryo thinks he’s close, and speaks again. “I think the soft part of your belly would be good. Only a little bite, enough to get a good chunk of flesh so I could really taste it.”

Ryo’s fingers follow the path of his words and Ohkura shudders, a complete lack of concern or disgust in his eyes as he continues to stare at Ryo. Tentatively Ryo takes a good amount of flesh in his hand and digs his nails into it, watching Ohkura hiss and bite down on his bottom lip at the pain that undoubtedly soars through his body.

“Do it,” Ohkura gasps, and Ryo blinks, certain that he hadn’t heard correctly until Ohkura grabs him by the collar. “Eat me.”

The combination of dominance and submission turns Ryo on more than anything; he catches himself almost drooling as he presses one final kiss to Ohkura’s lips before shakily making his way back down his chest. Ohkura’s stomach quivers under his lips, anticipating, and Ryo gives his cock gentle strokes to calm him down.

He lingers with his mouth barely pressed to Ohkura’s side, the spot he’s been dying to taste for so long–not out of hesitation, but out of appreciation. He hadn’t expected human teeth to cut through flesh so easily, but he supposes part of it was due to the rage with which he’d torn into Ohkura’s skin, all or nothing as he loses himself in the tang of blood and tender flesh.

Ohkura’s initial scream dulls down to a moan as Ryo keeps touching him, noticing how much harder he gets when Ryo dips his tongue into the wound to taste more. Ohkura _likes_ it.

Ryo continues, tongue teasing at the rough edges of the mark ( _wound_ , the more rational part of his mind supplies) he’s made. He’s still surprised by Ohkura’s attitude regarding his taste; he almost can’t believe he hears the next thing Ohkura says correctly.

“What’s it like?”

Ryo pauses, savoring the way Ohkura tastes as he considers it. “It’s hard to explain,” he murmurs. “It’s surprising that you’re allowing me to do this; let me share your taste with you.”

Ohkura nods, barely moving his head. Ryo leans up again, letting the fingers of one hand tease the wound as he licks his way into Ohkura’s mouth.

Ohkura’s reciprocates instantly, meeting Ryo’s tongue and sucking on it with absolutely no qualms about doing so. He pulls back and makes a thoughtful noise, then nods. “Tasty.”

“Really.” Ryo’s eyes are so glazed that all he sees is Ohkura’s gorgeous, shiny lips. “Does that mean I can have more?”

Ohkura nods and Ryo’s back down by his hip instantly, sucking on the entrance he’d made to Ohkura’s body and swallowing whatever he can. One hand holds Ohkura’s skin open while the other returns to Ohkura’s cock, and he feels Ohkura start to quiver from the inside as his quick breaths turn into moans.

“I can’t–” Ohkura starts, cutting himself with a loud noise that sounds like a mixture of pain and pleasure as Ryo bites down to widen the gap. “Ryo, stop or I’m going to come.”

Ryo’s not sure whether Ohkura is talking about his mouth or his hand, but he has no intentions of stopping either; in fact, he moves his hand even faster on Ohkura’s dick until Ohkura jolts beneath him, a strangled yelp sounding from above as he comes over Ryo’s fingers.

Ryo is reluctant to pull his mouth away from Ohkura’s side, but he does, sitting up to look down at him. Ohkura’s brow is knit, and Ryo wonders if it’s from pain or pleasure or even both. He pokes at the bloody mess he’s made, getting Ohkura’s attention as he licks his hand clean.

“Fuck me,” Ohkura gasps, and Ryo is happy to comply. He hastily unfastens his pants, pulling the lube he’d brought with him out before pushing trousers and underwear out of the way. Ryo slicks his fingers, dragging them up Ohkura’s thighs. He’s puzzled when Ohkura grabs his wrist and stops him. “Not there, Ryo.”

It takes him a moment to grasp Ohkura’s meaning, but he groans when it hits him.

“Are you sure?” he whispers, and Ohkura nods, a weak hand guiding him more towards his side. The one with the gaping hole that’s starting to drip down onto the covers. They’re going to hear about this from management–well, Ohkura is.

He lines himself up carefully, watching Ohkura’s face for any discomfort as he flings a leg over Ohkura’s to keep him steady. Ohkura’s head is lolled to the side, dark eyes looking up at him while his hair is practically slicked back with sweat. He’s gorgeous, inside and out, and finally Ryo can feel all of him.

Ohkura’s lip shoots right between his teeth as Ryo’s cock starts to push past the opening, but he grabs onto Ryo’s shoulder to hold him in place. It feels amazing, better than any other hole he’s ever fucked, and it takes all of his power to go slowly instead of just plunging into the hot, tight flesh.

Ryo’s never concentrated so hard on taking his time; he ignores Ohkura’s every plea for him to speed up. He’s going to take his time, and savor every moment. Every thrust is shallow, but the slickness and warmth makes up for it. All too soon, Ryo is thrusting as fast as he dares, one hand holding himself steady against Ohkura’s side and the other tangled with one of Ohkura’s hands.

He squeezes down on Ohkura’s fingers as he finishes, breath gasping out along with his release. Ryo is slightly shocked, but he stops thinking and concentrates on disentangling himself from Ohkura. It’s fascinating to see his fluids mixed with Ohkura’s blood and sweat, and Ryo can’t help but drag a finger along them. Ohkura writhes beneath his touch, eyes closed as he sighs in content.

“Ow,” Ohkura says belatedly, then laughs through his pained moan. “I can’t believe how good that felt.”

“Really?” Ryo asks, bloody fingers making aimless patterns on Ohkura’s chest. “Maybe I should let you try it on me sometime.”

“You could, but,” Ohkura starts, grabbing for the same spot on Ryo that’s all skin, “you don’t have any meat on your bones.”

Ryo punches him half-heartedly, then slides down Ohkura’s body to clean up the mess the best he can with his tongue. Then he slides back up and shares it with Ohkura, who groans as he licks the remains of their shared feast and kisses him so hard that Ryo’s almost ready to go again, though he thinks they’ll do it the conventional way this time.


End file.
